


Главное событие моего дня

by Ashatrychka



Category: Beyond the Black Rainbow
Genre: Angst, F/M, Missing Scene, Obsession, Out of Character, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: "Знаешь, это ведь всегда главное событие моего дня".Доктор Барри Найл уверен, что Елена - единственная, кто может понять его.





	Главное событие моего дня

Голос Бога звучал как электрические помехи. Импульсы, пропущенные прямо в мозг. Шипение достигло своего пика и пропало, оставив после себя звенящую тишину.

***

В первую их встречу Бог сказал, что остальные — не более, чем грязь. Бог сказал, что Барри имеет право, право на все. Сегодня Бог назвал имя.

Это было очевидно с самого начала. Кто ещё мог узреть Его и не лишиться рассудка? Или всё-таки лишиться? Существует ли вообще такая вещь как «рассудок»? Раньше Барри цеплялся за это понятие, пытался убедить себя, что он в своем уме. Но потом к нему пришло спокойствие. Он был в своем уме, не было нужды доказывать это кому-то. И уж тем более доказывать это грязи под ногами, животным, живущим лишь для того, чтобы удовлетворять свои потребности, не допускающим и мысли, что за пределами их уютных мирков может быть что-то гораздо большее, чем они могут себе представить. Их понятие «рассудочности» было не более, чем треском помех. Даже в щебете птиц было больше смысла.

***

О, птицы.

Кроме сада в Институте Арбориа был маленький вольер с птицами: предполагалось, что пациенты будут наблюдать за мирно чирикающими канарейками и дроздами, находить в этом успокоение. Когда поток пациентов иссяк, а доктор Арбориа потерял интерес ко всему, кроме своих инъекций, Барри зашёл в птичник и свернул голову каждой пичуге. Они гомонили и бились в прутья, пытаясь ускользнуть от его рук. Ни у одной не вышло.

Не ускользнет и Елена.

***

Каждый раз, когда они встречаются, Барри хочется коснуться ее. Как и Анны когда-то.

Каждый раз, когда он видит ее, их разделяет стекло.

Ему хочется схватить ее за подбородок и заставить Елену посмотреть ему в глаза. Проникнуть в самую ее суть, обнажить ее душу. О, если бы она только позволила ему это сделать.

Впрочем, Бог сказал, что Барри не нужно ее разрешение.

Но Барри не хочется заставлять ее. Она должна понять, должна пойти за ним сама, добровольно принять свою участь. Он должен объяснить ей, показать на практике, насколько ничтожен тот внешний мир, в который она так стремится, и насколько велик мир, который может открыть ей он, Барри. И все, что ему нужно для этого — лишь одна капля. Невозможно игнорировать истину — Елена поймет, поймет обязательно, она услышит Бога, увидит Бога. Барри покажет ей.

И когда он наконец решается, находит в себе силы отринуть все то, бессмысленное, и предстать перед ней в своем истинном облике, все, что ему остается — это запах ее тела на пустой кровати.


End file.
